All Through the Night
by Cocacoriola
Summary: A collection of (mostly) unrelated Stonald one-shots. Read and review!


**A/N: This was a request I got on Tumblr, and I'm planning on adding a second part. Hopefully there will be more, completely unrelated, one-shots to come.**

**At the Riff-Off**

_Part One_

There they were. The Trebles, in all their "bad-boy" glory. Stacie's hyperawareness of the boy in the square glasses, and the obvious sexual tension between them whenever they had stared at each other before, probably had something to do with Aubrey's ban. That, and Stacie loved trouble.

. .

The Bellas. Donald didn't really mind them. Sure, they were a little boring at competitions, but they weren't too bad. Probably. One girl in particular looked like she could be a lot of fun.

. .

Stacie had no idea what his name was, but that didn't matter. Names weren't really important when you just wanted to get into some trouble.

. .

Donald thought back to the auditions. It had been a while ago, but he was pretty sure her name was Stacie. He had been attracted to her, even there. How could he not? Just look at her.

. .

Stacie wasn't really paying attention and was surprised when the riff-off started. What was the category? Oh, Ladies of the 80's. She watched Aubrey hurry to the center of the pool, but the Trebles beat her to it.

. .

Donald's specialty was beat-boxing. It was fun, and he was good at it. Bumper picked "Hey, Mickey" as their song, stepping up before Aubrey could. She looked pissed. A glance at Stacie told him that she was just confused. It was the first time most of the Bellas had ever been to a riff-off.

. .

The BU Harmonics cut the Trebles off, singing "Like a Virgin". The Bellas watched, not sure what to do, until Aubrey jumped in with "Hit Me with Your Best Shot". The rest of the girls joined in, and they sounded good, though Stacie had never liked the song.

. .

The High Notes were hilarious. Aubrey stared at them with such obvious distaste that Bumper laughed. Donald joined in, though he was distracted by thinking of Stacie. As the High Notes were eliminated and the next category was announced, Donald found himself staring openly at Stacie.

. .

Songs about sex? _That_ was something Stacie could get into. The Trebles stepped forward, but they didn't have a chance. Cynthia Rose started the round off with "S&M" by Rihanna, and Stacie joined her excitedly.

. .

Seeing her dance was even better than just watching her stand there. Not only was she gorgeous, but she could move too. She stepped right up to him, challenging him. Was that an invitation? Before he could decide, she backed up again, her fingers curling in a gesture to urge him towards her.

. .

He came towards her, oozing confidence. She could barely hold back her smile when he started the Trebles out on "Let's Talk about Sex". He was bold, pointing right at her and then back at himself when they got to the "let's talk about you and me" part of the song. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if she was annoyed, but she would like nothing better than to do exactly what he suggested.

. .

She stood right in front of him, a glare on her face, until Aubrey came to pull her away. Stacie started to follow Aubrey back to the Bellas, but seemed to be struck by inspiration. She strutted back over to them, and sang. "All through the night I'll make love to you, like you want me to…"

. .

The flirting, or whatever you would call this, was really getting to Donald. He couldn't help but nod at her, agreeing with the lyrics she sang. He couldn't say it out loud, but that was _exactly_ what he wanted. Luckily, Jesse interrupted them before he could do anything stupid.

. .

Stacie was royally pissed when Jesse cut her off, mostly because she had nearly forgotten they were surrounded by people. She felt weirdly pulled toward this guy, and decided that she was going to do something about it. Aubrey and her stupid rules didn't matter. Stacie got what she wanted, and right now she wanted Bumper's right-hand man. Whatever his name was.

. .

Donald was momentarily distracted from Stacie when Becca started singing "No Diggity". It was unnerving, to see a tiny white girl rap, but she was really good. He almost felt bad that they didn't win. Almost.

. .

When Stacie pretended to trip and bump his shoulder, she wasn't sure Aubrey was going to fall for it. "Watch where you're going," she snapped, glaring at him. His brown eyes were confused behind his glasses. Aubrey turned away after a second, leading the Bellas angrily out of the pool. The Trebles didn't seem to be paying attention to them, either.

. .

"Midnight," she whispered, brushing past him. "Here." Donald wasn't sure if he'd heard her right, but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to figure out what was going on between them. He had the feeling that the tension that had been building between them would lead to a lot of fun.

**A/N: I know it's short, sorry about that! More to come soon (I hope). Please, please, please leave me a review! I really appreciate them.**


End file.
